Nevelia
by Felilla
Summary: All Elana wanted was to join Nevelia and become a more powerful Wizard. But when she finally does and strange things start to happen, can she find the strength to defeat the most powerful Wizards and stop the end of Remedy? Follow Elana on her adventure full of romance, magic, action, and betrayal as she begins to realize who she is and her true potential as an Elemental. OC-Based


**Finally! My Fairy Tail OC-centric story! Warning: Slight cussing**

* * *

Elana stepped off the train, a backpack slung across her shoulder and a single suitcase gripped in her hand. Noise filled her ears: train horns screeching, people yelling, chattering to each other, dogs barking, cats meowing. It was all she could do to not throw her hands over her ears. She glanced around anxiously, barely believing she was actually here. "We're here Panama," she said to the small raccoon sitting on her head. "We are finally in Faeria, home to the Guild Nevelia."

She wrapped her hand around the rose shaped pendant around her neck as Panama bent down to peer into Elana's eyes, happiness gleaming in her eyes. She couldn't talk, but understood human speech completely like most familiars. The raccoon crawled onto Elana's shoulder while her master looked around. "I wonder what direction the Guild's in," she muttered.

A moment later, she spotted a map near the ticket booth and snatched it from the basket. She walked over to the nearest bench and plopped down, unfolding the map. She scanned it, looking for anything that said Nevelia. After a few minutes, she slumped down. It wasn't on the map. Was she in the wrong town? No, there was a large wooden sign that said Faeria in beautiful scrawling letters. Where was Nevelia's Guild house though? She sighed. She had decided when she was little that she would join the Guild of Nevelia. It was the Guild her mother had been a member of and the best Guild in all of Remedy. Only last week, she had left home to officially join. Now she was here and she couldn't even find the damn Guild house! "Ugh!" she yelled, throwing the map onto the ground.

It was then that she became aware of a shadow looming over her. Instinctively, she reached for the sword at her side and spun out of her seat, turning to face the young man standing behind her. "What do you want?" she inquired, smirking at him as he held his hands out in front of him.

"You just looked like you could use some help," he said, not taking his chocolate brown eyes off the blade.

She studied him. He was muscular, probably from years of training, and had a tanned face and blonde hair shimmering in the sun. Panama hissed at him and his eyes flickered to the raccoon then back to the sword. Elana's smile grew slightly. Something about him made her heart flutter and she didn't like it. She then noticed the tattoo on his shoulder. A crescent moon with a four pointed star in between it. Her mother had had the same tattoo on her collarbone in several old pictures from her days in Nevelia. It was the mark of a member of the Guild of Nevelia.

Elana sheathed her sword and he relaxed. "I'm looking for Nevelia's Guild house."

"Oh," he said a small smile on his face. "I'm heading back there now. Why are you going there?"

"To join, of course."

He smiled crookedly and then burst out laughing. "What?!" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"It's nothing," he said gasping. "Guilds are for wizards, little girl."

"I am a wizard," she told him. "My mother was Callie Celeste."

He stopped laughing, "Really?"

Elana nodded, "Really. Now, are you going to take me to the Guild house or not."

"Okay, I'll take you. My name's Ballad, by the way."

"I'm Elana Celeste."

"Don't blame me if Master Pokon turns you away," he said, starting to walk away.

She smiled smugly, "He won't."

* * *

Elana stared up at the large marble building in awe. Nevelia was inscribed into a beautiful sign hanging from the front. She smiled, glancing at Ballad, who had a smug smirk on his face. He walked up to the huge wooden doors and pushed them open. She was welcomed with the sound of shouting, laughing, and random chatter. Ballad walked in, yelling, "Yo, Old Man! I brought a girl who wants to see you."

The large room fell silent. Elana looked over the crowd as they observed her. After a minute, they all cheered, rising whatever they were drinking over their head. Ballad motioned for her to go in and she did, beaming brightly. So this is what her mother's guild looks like. A tall man ambled up to her as Ballad walked away. Elana immediately recognized him as Master Pokon. His gray hair poked out of his ridiculous purple and blue hat. He smiled at her, showing slightly yellowed teeth. He looked so kind, just like her mother had always described him. He held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Master Pokon."

"Elana Celeste," she said, gripping his hand.

His eyes turned pure white before returning to gray. A talent analysis, Elana realized. She had also done one on him, but her face did nothing to show it. She could tell he was very powerful light-type. "Let's go to my office," Pokon said and Elana nodded.

Master Pokon's office walls were covered with pictures of all kinds of people. Elana smiled when she saw one of her mother. Pokon motioned for Elana to sit down in one of the plush velvet chairs and she did. "Cute raccoon. You're an Elemental?" he asked so quietly she could barely hear him, sitting in his own chair directly across from her.

She nodded. An Elemental was an extremely rare type of wizard. Elementals were able to control all of the elements and types of magic. Elana happened to be one, the only one she knew of. "I'd rather no one know though," she told him.

"Of course," Pokon agreed, leaning back, "Are you truly Callie's daughter?"

"Yes, I am."

"How is she?"

Elana swallowed, "I don't, sir. She's been missing for ten years."

Pokon's eyes widened, "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir, it is," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he told her, clearing his throat.

"It's fine. I barely remember her," she lied.

"You look just like your mother, except for that hair. It's like snow."

She smiled, "Thank-you, sir."

The Guild Master nodded slowly. "Well, I am quite honored that you want to join our Guild. I'll just finish up the paperwork. Ballad would be happy to show you around," he said, standing up and opening the door.

Ballad fell in along with a girl and they looked up at Pokon, before scrambling into a sitting position. "Isn't that right, Ballad?" Pokon asked him, smirking.

The young wizard nodded hastily, "Of course, Master."

Elana stood up, nodding to Pokon as she followed Ballad and the young girl out. The door closed behind her. Elana surveyed the young girl. She seemed to be in her early teens. Her blonde hair was put into two long pigtails and she watched Elana with the same brown eyes that Ballad had. It was obvious they were siblings. "Hi," she said, holding out a small hand. "I'm Villae Justice."

"Elana Celeste," Elana replied, shaking Villae's hand.

She was a Lightning-type wizard, hasn't yet reached her full potential, still very powerful, though. "I guess we should show you around," Ballad said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I guess so," Villae agreed, grabbing Elana's arm.

"Over there is Twyla Geode, Summoner and bartender," Villae said, pointing to the bar, "The two people she are talking to are siblings. Emmaline, the Fire-type wizard, and Wilhelm, an Darkness Magic User."

Twyla had dark brown hair piled on top of her head in a bun and bright violet eyes. Her dark purple dress complimented her curves. She moved around with ease, mixing drinks, serving them, but never stopped smiling. She continued to talk to the siblings and hit Wilhelm on the back of the head with her tray when he said something insulting to Emmaline.

Emmaline had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and dark green eyes. A bow was slung across her back along with her quiver of arrows. She wore a pair of navy blue shorts that reached mid-thigh and a coral tank top. On her belt was a flask that she didn't touch and Elana wondered what was in it. She sat up straight, laughing at whatever Wilhelm had said, but her eyes remained alert.

"And over there are Arc and Fauna Welden with their son Rolan," Ballad said, pointing to a man and a woman sitting with a little boy. "Arc's a Metal-type and Fauna's an Animal-type."

Arc was obviously tall and well-built. He had a frown on his tanned face, but his green eyes were laughing. His thick canvas pants and dirty white shirt showed that he worked often. He stroked his small beard that was the same color as his hair, chestnut brown and graying. His steel-toed boots were wearing down, but he didn't seem to care.

Fauna looked like his compete opposite. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun and showed no signs of graying. Her face looked as youthful as her green eyes. Her brown shirt and long brown skirt complimented her well and she bared the scars lining her arms proudly. She smiled brightly when she saw Elana looking.

Their son sat in between them, talking actively. He was adorable. His light brown hair was tousled and messy and his blue eyes were almost as blue as Elana's. He wore an outfit similar to Arc's except for the fact that it was clean. A cat lay on his lap, purring gleefully. He waved to Elana and she smiled back.

"And that," Villae said, nodding to a young woman, who was leaning against a wall, head bowed, arms crossed, "Is-"

"Shelly Onright, Requip Magic User," Elana said in amazement. "She's the best fighter."

Panama whimpered at the mention of Shelly's name and

Villae smiled, "Yes. She's kind of scary, though."

"So I hear."

Shelly had short pink hair and blood red eyes that watched everyone in the guild like a hawk, despite being extremely short. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt and black shorts rolled up to her mid-thigh. Her hands were covered with black half-gloves and she wore knee high black leather boots.

"So," Villae said, breaking Elana's concentration. "What type of Wizard are you?"

Elana had decided she would keep her identity as an Elemental a secret. "I can use a few types of magic," she lied.

"Really?" Ballad said, cocking an eyebrow.

She nodded, "I can use emotion, music, time, illusion, and some create techniques."

"Wow!" Villae exclaimed.

"That's even more than the Old Man," Ballad said, his voice sounding skeptical.

Elana saw Emmaline walking up to them. She quickly reached them and smiled. "You must be Elana. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to Elana.

Elana gripped it, "You too, Miss Labro."

Emmaline laughed, "Please, call me Emmaline."

"Okay," Elana said.

"I heard you say you are able to use several types of magic like Master?

Elana nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a duel," Emmaline said simply.

Elana blinked blankly, what should she say? She glanced at Panama whose face seemed to urge her to do it. Slowly, she turned to Emmaline, smiling slightly, "Okay. A duel it is."

* * *

**Okie doke! Please review!**


End file.
